It Just Was
by X5 - 452
Summary: This is just a moment between Rachel and Puck, where Rachel realizes she had more of an effect on him than she thought; and it was actually a positive effect. Post 'Hell-o' & 'The Power of Madonna.' Promise of Puckleberry. Mentions St Berry and Finchel


**AN: This would be set after the Madonna episode. Not that I know what happens but I am assuming that to continue dating Rachel publicly Jesse St James transfers to McKinley which will explain why he is in the 'Like a Prayer' number in the promos (well I think I saw him anyway lol) and also explain why he challenges Finn to a sing off in the hallway at school because Jesse wants to take Finn's 'male lead of New Directions' crown.**

**Since I am Puckleberry all the way, this is just a moment between Rachel and Puck, where Rachel realizes she had more of an effect on him than she thought; and it was actually a positive effect. Post 'Hell-o' and 'The Power of Madonna.' **

* * *

**It Just Was **

They were fighting again, Rachel noted with sadness as she entered the choir room. Quinn and Puck were going at it again; they fought at every rehearsal, in the halls, during class, it was rare to see them when they weren't fighting. Mercedes and Kurt were already in the room watching the two fight with perverse interest while Brittany sat on her own confused and crying while Santana looked like a thundercloud refusing to even look at Brittany.

"I cannot believe that you slept with Brittany!" Quinn was yelling at Puck, her face turning a shade of red due to her anger and Brittany looked pained. Quinn was standing there with her hands on her hips glaring at Puck like she wanted him to die. She probably did.

"I'm sorry Quinn, Puck said you would be okay with it," Brittany spoke up innocently and both Quinn and Santana gave her twin glares of fury. For once the blonde's sweet naivety wasn't enough to get her out of trouble.

"What about me? Did you think I would be okay with it?" Santana demanded of the blonde Cheerio and Brittany looked confused again.

"You said sex isn't dating," Brittany reminded the Latina and Santana just huffed and turned to storm out of the room in frustration. Rachel had a feeling Santana left before she said or did something she would regret later. Rachel wasn't an idiot, she saw the way Santana was with Brittany; Santana loved the girl but poor Brittany had no idea.

Feeling sorry for her Rachel immediately moved to sit with Brittany, placing an arm around her shoulders. Rachel knew all too well how persuasive Puck could be when he wanted something. When she and Puck dated Rachel had found it hard to say no to anything he asked her. Brittany cried onto Rachel's shoulder and Rachel gently patted her on the back to soothe her. Quinn looked at Rachel for the longest moment before turning back to Puck, her anger abating slightly.

"I saw how you were with Rachel. That's what changed my mind about you. Why can't you be like that with me?" Quinn asked, her voice becoming softer, more broken. Puck glanced over at Rachel quickly and Rachel could have sworn she saw his face soften.

"It was different with Rachel," Puck told Quinn quietly, not revealing anymore information but Quinn wasn't done.

She had to know why Puck could be faithful and sweet with Rachel but still be a manwhore when he was with her. He sang a song for Rachel in front of all of Glee, he walked with her in the halls and only looked at her; Quinn wanted him to be that way with her.

"How was it different?" Quinn demanded shaking her head.

"It just was," Puck replied sullenly folding his arms across his chest indicating that the conversation about him and Rachel was done. Quinn breathed in deeply, completely frustrated with him and his lack of interest in their 'relationship'.

"I'm the mother of your child," Quinn reminded him, putting emphasis on the word 'mother' and Puck gave her an annoyed look.

"I know that; you are the mother of my child," Puck repeated her sentence but put his emphasis on the word 'child' and Quinn stared at him as Puck spoke again, "I've been providing for my child, giving you money and a place to live, I'm doing right by my baby girl."

A silence fell over the room as it sunk in what Puck was saying.

"If I wasn't pregnant would you still want to be with me?" Quinn asked softly, as though afraid to hear the answer, but there was a resigned look on her face because she already knew what his reply would be.

"I'm here for the baby," Puck told her not agreeing or denying her question and Quinn felt the tears pricking at her eyes.

It wasn't that she was very surprised, or that she was heartbroken because honestly, she wasn't in love with Puck. She had started dating Puck because Finn didn't want her and she was having Puck's baby. Quinn was just upset that even the father of her baby didn't want her.

"You are such an asshole," Quinn spat at him hatefully lashing out to slap him. Puck took the hit staring at her stoically until Quinn's hands unclenched. Puck ran a hand over his hawk and groaned in frustration. Kurt, Mercedes, Rachel and Brittany watched as he stalked across the room and kicked a music stand before turning back to Quinn.

"God Quinn, you are on my ass about how I'm such a loser but the minute I tell you the truth you act like I'm the bad guy for being honest," Puck shoved his hands deep in his pockets and stared at the ground but his voice was firm, "I'm here for the baby and I'm here for you but don't expect me to change the way I am for you."

Quinn gave him a 'look', one that passed between just the two of them then she nodded her head, turned and left the room. There was a long moment where no one in the choir room moved and then Mercedes and Kurt got up and went after Quinn. Puck turned and stalked out of the choir room kicking another stand as he went leaving Rachel and Brittany alone.

"I don't know why Santana was so upset," Brittany commented furrowing her eyebrows in confusion and Rachel gave a small smile.

"She likes you Brittany," Rachel told the blonde patiently and Brittany's frown deepened.

"I know that, I'm her best friend," Brittany was now looking at Rachel like she was the one who had trouble understanding things and Rachel shook her head.

"No Brittany she likes you the way I like Fi...Jesse," Rachel was thankful that the blonde's intelligence meant that she didn't notice the way Rachel stumbled over Finn's name.

Rachel firmly reminded herself she was with Jesse St James and that she had long moved on from being infatuated with Finn Hudson. Jesse had even changed schools to go to McKinley just so that he and Rachel could date, so when a boy did a huge romantic gesture like that you were obligated to adore him. And Rachel did. It wasn't exactly the same way she felt about Finn but it was close enough and Jesse made her happy and treated her like a princess.

"Oh," it looked like Brittany finally understood why Santana was so angry and she got to her feet urgently, "I should go find her."

Rachel smiled encouragingly and Brittany walked out of the room with a bounce in her step. Rachel sat there for a moment watching Brittany go and then Rachel walked out of the choir room. She was going to search for Noah because she knew that he would need someone right now and even if he told her they weren't friends when they broke up, he certainly needed one now. Plus she had questions of her own for him after hearing his conversation with Quinn.

He was in the auditorium of all places, sitting in one of the chairs strumming absently on his guitar playing a tune that Rachel hadn't heard before. It sounded really great and Rachel made sure to be quiet so she could hear the rest. Rachel also mentally made a point to tell Mr Shue that Glee should definitely look at doing some original songs, especially if they had members as talented as Noah. Rachel was so caught up with her plans that she tripped on a step making a loud noise.

"What do you want Berry?" Puck asked without turning his head and Rachel moved to sit next to him now that she had been found out. She stole a glance at his stiff profile, noting his clenched jaw and still hands on his guitar.

"That was really good," she told him honestly and Puck shrugged glancing over at her briefly, his hazel eyes dark and intense.

A silence drifted between them. They hadn't really spoken much since their week of dating, not that they spoke a lot during their week of dating either. Mostly it had been making out; her room, his room, her couch, the choir room, the Janitors closet; Puck knew all the places to go for secret rendezvous. Rachel felt her face heat up at the memories. While her and Noah hadn't worked out the thought of his kisses still set her pulse racing. He was extremely attractive after all; Rachel knew it was only natural to be so affected by him. Puck sighed and plucked a couple of chords on his guitar absently, like he needed sound to fill in the silence.

"Why was it different with me?" Rachel spoke up and Puck sighed again like he knew the question was coming but he had been hoping that she wouldn't bring it up. He didn't look at her as he spoke, and he told her something that made Rachel's heart break for him.

"I dunno, you made me feel different. You believed in me, that I could be better and it made me want to spend my time with you and make you happy. No one else, apart from my mom, has ever believed in me the way you did. It's not like that with Quinn. She always puts me down no matter how hard I try to make her happy, I'm trying to be the best I can be but it's not good enough for her."

Rachel placed a hand on his forearm thinking he would snatch it away but he remained sitting there stonily.

"I'm not the only one who will be able to see the good inside of you, other people will see it too, you just have to show it," Rachel told him gently absolutely believing every word she spoke and Puck gave a gruff laugh.

"There you go believing in me again," Puck commented turning to look at her again and Rachel stared at him openly.

"I'll never stop believing in you," she promised him honestly and Puck gave a crooked smile that made him rakishly handsome.

There were loud voices calling out their names, Rachel could hear both Finn and Jesse looking for her so she stood up and smoothed out her skirt. To her surprise Puck stood up as well.

"Hey Berry," Puck said softly and Rachel turned to look at him.

"Yes?"

"That day on the bleachers, I wasn't really going to break up with you," he told her like it was a secret and Rachel giggled softly.

"I know," she replied shrugging and Puck smiled as well but then his face softened the way it did when Rachel saw him glance at her in the choir room earlier. He looked down at the floor.

"When you're over dating the good guys look me up Berry," Puck mumbled at her and his words touched her and gave her butterflies in her stomach.

For some reason she had always overlooked him as possible a long term counterpart but Rachel had a feeling that maybe she had made a mistake overlooking him. Rachel took his face in her small hands and tilted his face down towards hers so that they were looking in each others eyes.

"Noah, you are a good guy," she whispered then she pressed her lips against his lightly.

It was the briefest of kisses but both their hearts were racing. Rachel gave a shy smile and then turned and left the auditorium and Puck watched her go.

He really hoped that he'd get his second chance and he would be watching and waiting just in case.

* * *

**AN: Hope you enjoyed this! Please review! I'm so pumped for the Madonna episode (even though I hate Madonna) and how hot is Lea Michele's new hair cut? I'm totally going to do a copy cat :) **

**REVIEW MY LOVELIES! **


End file.
